Stingray
On water Stingray_land.jpg On land |imgsize = |imgdesc = |faction = Soviet |baseunit = |role = Amphibious Anti-Surface Fast Attack Craft |eliteability = |useguns = Twin Portable Tesla Coils Tesla Surge |usearmor = |tier = |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = 1000 |time = 0:10 |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Tesla Surge |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Stingray '''is a Soviet amphibious vessel wielding the deadly power of electricity. Description The Stingray is a powerful, but lightly armoured, anti-surface strike vessel. It features a Tesla turret, mounted on a streamlined high-speed hull. The turret has two Tesla coil guns that fire medium-range bolts of electricity against the target, and can also be used to power up Tesla coil base defences. It can also unleash a surge of electricity into the water, frying all enemy vessels around it. The Stingray is lightly armored, and is vulnerable against even small arms fire. However, it is an extremely mobile vessel, making it a great scout and hit-and-run unit. It is also amphibious, deploying six mechanical legs when it climbs ashore. However, it is somewhat slow on land, and cannot use its Tesla Surge ability. Stingrays are also defenceless against aircraft. It costs $1000 to produce and can be deployed from a Naval Yard. History In the Vorkuta Unrest ten years ago, hundreds of Soviet combat engineers and shipwrights were corralled and given strict sentences in response to their attempted protest of the Soviet Union's continued research into its Tesla-based weapons technology. The stingray-class strike vessel—a first attempt at a naval weapons platform featuring the Soviets' infamous electric coilguns—nevertheless went into full production the following year. The Soviet Ministry of Experimental Science, responsible for the Tesla Coil and all its spin-offs including this one, has continued tinkering with and revising the stingray design ever since, obsessively iterating on its capabilities by continually mining data from stingray performance logs. The current model, assures the Ministry, is the safest and most effective yet. The stingray was first invented when the eccentric Moscow-born scientist Roman Grozavitz, responsible for the portable capacitors still used in the Tesla trooper armored suits, decided to outfit his private speed boat with a pair of Tesla coils in order to enhance his frequent fishing expeditions. The coils, he assumed, would not only be used to effectively hunt the fish, but would simultaneously cook them to a burnt crisp, just as he liked. This whim gradually became an obsession; Grozavitz worked tirelessly to outfit his boat with a rubber-coated, insulated hull and a power supply that was light yet efficient. While the work left him wifeless and rubleless, the Soviet Ministry of Experimental Science took notice and took him under its wing, granting subsidies and providing accommodations for the "brave ... innovative exploration into the science of lethal electrocution," as the Ministry Weekly Journal reported at the time. Soon enough, the Soviet Union was crafting that which was previously considered impossible, or at least stupid: fast-moving ships fitted with electrifying weapons that could reduce more than just fish down to their elementary particles. Today, some still consider the late Grozavitz a hero for helping unearth some of the true destructive potential of Nikola Tesla's lifetime of work. Once the Union understood how to create fast-moving strike ship with insulated hulls and Tesla-based weaponry, the Ministry of Experimental Science excitedly explored various improvements to the original design. The only one that stuck after all these years are the stingray's collapsible movers, which resemble the six legs of an insect, and allow the vessel to move on dry land over rough-hewn terrain, much like the Sickle security vehicle. The need for this arose as the Union's enemies realized that the best way to retaliate against stingray assaults was to fight them from inland, capitalizing on the limited range of the Tesla coilguns as well as the light armor of these ships. Now that they can move onto shore, the enemies of the Union are no longer safe even on land. Because of the inherent danger in the design of these ships, the Union recruited scientists in poor standing to operate them, offering them generous-sounding compensation packages and an opportunity to be featured in the Weekly Journal in exchange for successful tours of duty. Abilities Tesla Surge The Tesla Surge is the Stingray's special ability. By amplifying the voltage and current in its coil guns and redirecting it towards the water, it can send a surge of electricity running through the water in a small radius, damaging all enemy units around it. It is particularly effective against Allied Dolphins. The Tesla Surge cannot be used on land, however, since land does not conduct electricity well. Use of this ability briefly disables the Stingray, stopping it from moving and/or firing, leaving it vulnerable during the firing sequence. General Usage The Stingray's light armor means that they cannot take on large enemy vessels, unless in large numbers. They are also especially vulnerable on land, where they are slower, making them easy prey for main battle tanks. They are best used for scouting or hit-and-run tactics, and can also be used to protect other vessels from enemy commandos. Their Tesla Surge special ability can deal heavy damage to even the largest enemy vessels. They can be effective in relatively large groups due to their ability to one hit kill infantry and still deal respectable damage to armoured targets. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Stingray: • '''Tesla coilguns -- The most prominent feature of the Stingray is its set of twin Tesla coilguns, which are much smaller than the Union's emblematic defensive weapons yet still extremely dangerous. Both coilguns are always brought to bear on a single target, for a lethal dose of alternating current. • The Tesla surge -- By amplifying its coilguns to redirect voltage through millions of capacitors in the hull, the stingray is able to radiate extreme levels of electrical current through surrounding waters. While this briefly short-circuits the vessel, it suffers no lasting harm, unlike anything else nearby. Stingray inventor R. Grozavitz originally used this technique for fishing; today, stingray operators likewise use it to combat Allied dolphin divisions. • Movers and shakers -- Stingrays recently gained fully-amphibious capability, although the seas are their natural habitat. On land, stingrays move slowly and awkwardly, although the ability to get up onto shore does help make these vessels well-suited to surprise attacks and coastal raids; or should you need to escape from a non amphibious enemy • Delicate science -- The Stingray's experimental, nonmilitary roots are most evident in the vehicle's light armour: conventional weapons can easily punch through the Stingray's hull, rupturing the rather unstable equipment inside. Stingray operators are therefore encouraged to fight bravely and strike first or if things get bad, use evasive manoeuvres to outwit their adversaries. Assessment Pros * Superb speed on water * Fully amphibious * Reasonably effective against most targets * Can charge Tesla Coils * Kill all infantry in one hit * Tesla Surge allows stingrays to hit multiple targets at once * Effective counter to Dolphins * Can attack submerged units when using Tesla surge * Good escort for dreadnoughts against commandos Cons * Slow on land * Light armor * The most expensive tier 1 ship in the war * Defenseless against aircraft * Gets shut down for a brief period after Tesla Surge * Tesla surge does not affect structures and work only on water * Lack of an effective escape or burst damage like Dolphins or Yari subs Quotes Created *''Stingray, ready for a test run!'' *''Batteries fully charged!'' Selected *''Stingray!'' *''Everything stable!'' *''Circuits clean!'' *''Coils, standing by!'' *''I'm ready if you're ready!'' *''Let's test the equipment!'' Moving *''See you there!'' *''Anything out here?'' *''That should work!'' *''Running cool!'' *''We're going!!'' *''Yes!'' *''Any volunteers?'' Moving to land *''Ready the modifications!'' *''Altering locomotor!'' *''Climb ashore!'' *''Reset position!'' *''Moving equipment!'' *''Okay, just a sec!'' *''Movers activated!'' Moving to water *''Watercraft? Right here!'' *''Reversion all set!'' Attacking *''Amplify the coils!'' *''Full discharge!'' *''Surge!'' *''Now! Do it!'' *''Flip the switch!'' *''FRY THEM!'' *''Release it all!'' Using Tesla Surge *''Waiting for power restore!'' *''Give us a sec!'' *''Hold on! We're out!'' Move to Attack *''Let see what happens!'' *''Powering up!'' *''Get the coils ready!'' *''Charge it up!'' *''Ready connection!'' *''Electrodes up!'' In combat *''Do it again!'' *''Let's see how much they can take!'' *''He could use some more...'' *''Give him some more juice!'' *''Just like that!'' *''Feel the power!'' Retreating *''Back to the lab!'' *''Save the batteries!'' *''We must recalibrate!'' *''Back! Back!'' Under fire *''They're damaging the equipment!'' *''My Stingray is under attack!'' *''Get away from my Stingray!'' *''My research is in peril!'' Gallery RA3 Stingray1.jpg|Early concept art RA3 Stingray2.jpg|Final concept art Stingray.JPG|In unit profile Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Stingray_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Category:Red Alert 3 Ships Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles